


Accidents and Alcohol

by InnerFatGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean tells a story, Drunk Sex, Drunk and Horny!Dean, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerFatGirl/pseuds/InnerFatGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back to the motel wasted, pissed off, and horny. Sam kind of pissed him off too. Might as well kill two birds with one stone..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents and Alcohol

I don't know why I remember so much from that night. Maybe it was because I was so pissed. I don't even remember why I was, but I was. To my mistake, I thought alcohol could take away the anger. What can you expect? I like my alcohol. But it only made me angrier. As the bartender refused to serve me anymore, I slammed my fist into the counter, scaring her, and stalked away. There was a slut, nearly as wasted as me, or so I thought. I walked to her, flashing a bright, flirty smile. "Hey, baby," I said. "You wanna drink or you wanna get the hell outta here?" I flung my arm around her waist, mostly using her as support. "Wha? Sorry, babe, I'm taken. Take your stupid smile somewhere else, drunk." She laughed as she walked away, apparently more sober than I thought. Great. Now I'm horny..

I sulked out of the bar and slid into my baby. Sure, I was hammered, but I had enough sense to drive. So I did, nearly cutting three people off and almost hitting a dog. Whatever. It shouldn't have been in the road anyway. I got back to the hotel and walked to the room. After a few minutes of blindly searching through my pockets, I gave up on finding my room key and banged my fist on the door. "Sam, open up!" I shouted. The door knob turned and Sam stood there, glaring at me. "You know you have a room key, right?" He snapped at me. "Shut up," I replied, letting my words slur together. "Dude, you're so drunk. How'd you even get here?" "I said shut up, Sammy." The anger inside of me was building to the point where I knew I was going to do something stupid. "You know we're working a case. How are we going to take out the vamp-" he was cut off by my fist connecting with his jaw. I pulled my arm back to swing again, but gave him time to stare at me in shock and anger for a moment before my knuckles met him square in the nose, nearly breaking it. Sam was disoriented. I don't know what came over me, or why I thought this was a good idea, but this was my chance. 

I remember that I dove for my duffle bag and grabbed a length of rope. Before I could get it out, Sam tackled me onto the bed, throwing a punch that nearly hit my head, but missed. I backhanded him hard enough to shove him to my side. I clawed at his hands, managing to get them close enough to begin tying them. He struggled against the rope, squirming and trying to knee me in the side. I bent over and nuzzled my lips to his neck before biting down on his vein. He froze. "Dean, what the hell are you doing?" I remember the fear in his voice. "Shut up, Sammy," I smirked into the bruise on his neck before licking at it. I slid my hand across his chest, feeling the rock hard muscles underneath his shirt. They felt so good. I pulled back and looked into Sam's eyes, seeing confusion and panic in them. "God, Sam," I breathed before kissing and biting and licking at his lips, working them into a swollen, bruised mess. I remember undoing his belt buckle, shoving his jeans down his legs, leaving his boxers on. His lips began to move, trying to bite at my lips, to make them stop attacking his own. "Dean, please, st-" he groaned, whether it was actual arousal, or just fear I still can't remember, "Stop it, please!" Yeah, definitely fear. Terror rose in his voice with each word, and it only turned me on even more. I still ask myself why I did that. God it's so weird. My, uh, my jeans suddenly became uncomfortably small around my crotch. "Shhh, Sammy. Keep quiet or I'l go in dry." I can still see the terror set in his eyes. I can still hear the soft whimper that escaped his throat. "Dean, stop. I'm sorry. Just, don't." A stray tear fell down the side of his head into his hairline. I leaned forward and kissed where the tear had run. "Shhh," I murmured into his ear, "Just don't move too much. It'll feel good, babe. You'll feel so good, babe." I undid the buckle on my belt as Sam nearly sobbed. I pulled down his boxers and stuck my fingers in his mouth. "Suck," I commanded. He whimpered around my fingers but let his tongue slip around them, leaving as much spit on them as he could. "Good boy," I kicked my and his jeans off before slipping off his boxers. I shoved myself in between his legs, lifting one up for leverage. "Dean, no, Dean!" Terror made his voice high and brittle. He began rocking the bed, swinging with his legs, trying to shake me away. I put more weight on him, making it harder to move in the position he was in, all spread out and open. God, it was beautiful. Well, at the time, I mean. 

So, then I started pushing into him with my spit-soaked finger. Slowly, at first. I was still drunk, yeah, but I still didn't want to hurt him. He let out a pitiful whimper, the fight leaving him the further I pushed in. As gently as I could, I started thrusting my finger into him, picking up speed as I went. The heat that enveloped my finger, I've never felt that before. It was.. It was amazing. Weird, but amazing. Sam couldn't even look at me. Instead, he stared at the wall, his eyes glistening in the dim light. Eventually, I slipped another finger, trying to get a reaction out of him. I wanted him to enjoy this, too. His face twisted, whether it was discomfort or pleasure, I couldn't tell in the dark room. Speeding up my fingers, I finally found his sweet spot, rubbing my finger over it. Sam's immediate arch of his back told me this was good. I ran my fingers over it a few more times, coaxing a moan out of him. I remember leaning forward, rocking into him as I placed a light kiss on his shoulder. "Dean," Sam moaned again, a little louder this time. He turned his face from the wall to look at me. His eyes showed no pain, half lidded and lustful. A smug grin found its way to my mouth, and I slipped a third finger into him, fucking him open. His back arched deliciously again, a low moan escaping him. I joined him, unable to stop the loud, lustful sounds. I stood up a little more, letting Sam move around if he needed to. He spread his legs more, looking to me again to speed up. Instead, I pulled my fingers out, moving to line my cock up with his hole. A louder moan escaped Sam's throat. God, it was sexy. I leaned down and bit at his Adam's apple, feeling it vibrate with another moan. "Sammy, you want me to untie you?" I let my voice sound sensual, looking him in his lustful hazel eyes. "I don't care, just fuck me already," he growled. I was too horny (or lazy) to untie him, and he didn't seem to mind anyway. 

My hips shifted forward, pushing the head of my cock into Sammy. A low moan escaped both of our throats, cutting into the quietness of the dim room. Slowly, I pushed into him more, soon buried to the hilt inside of him. His heat surrounded me, nearly making me come right then and there. Sam moaned again as i pulled back, only to drive into him again. I reached over and slapped his ass hard. Once, twice, three times, just because I could. Sam whimpered after each one, not used to some abuse. "Come on, Sammy, take it," I growled lowly, bending over again to bite down on the meat of his shoulder, fucking him faster now. I let go of his shoulder, licking and sucking at the deep bite mark left. Sam shifted a little, changing the angle for himself. Another low growl escaped him. He maneuvered around his tied wrists, clawing at my neck. His hands pulled me down, eager to share a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, all teeth and tongue and swollen lips. I remember I broke the kiss, staring into his lustful eyes, and slammed harder into him as I leaned back. Sam cried out, throwing his head back in pleasure. I was so close.. So close. I leaned back into him, biting at the vein on his neck again, and taking his cock in my hand, running my fingers along his length in no real rhythm. My hips pumped into him as I came, his muscles fluttering and clamping down onto me, coaxing the come out of me. My hand became wet and sticky, his come spitting onto it as well as his stomach and the bedspread. It's not like it hasn't been done before anyway. I draped myself over him, my breaths jagged and heavy, just like Sam's. I gently pulled out of him as he whimpered. I moved lazily down to his fucked-opened hole, licking away the load I just shot into him. I held most of it in my mouth, moving back up to Sam's face. I tilted his chin up and forced his lips apart, kissing his obscenely and dropping the come into his mouth. "Swallow it," I bit at his lips as he did, not a care in my mind. 

I shoved him back down onto the bed, lazily untying his hands before flopping down on top of him. I still felt the effects of the alcohol form earlier, though they weren't as strong as before. I just wanted to sleep. Now, I'm not the cuddle-after-sex type, but Sam flipped me off of him, threw an arm over my chest, nuzzling into my neck sleepily. It felt pretty nice. Hell, I could get used to this. So I let him fall asleep, both of us naked and fucked out, joining him shortly after. 

That was one of the best nights of my life, man. There were so many more after that. I didn't know Sam liked to be tied up, but he screams the loudest if he is. I'm sure as hell fine with that. 


End file.
